The Early Childhood Scare of Edward Elric
by Kok0roxGuardian
Summary: Edward has come down with a terrible fever and refuses to stay home! Why doesn't he want to stay home and what is making him want to go to school so badly? EdwardxWinry!


**The Early Childhood Scare of Edward Elric**

Edward slowly climbed out of bed. His head was extremely heavy and his body was aching from the cold chills all over his tiny body. His golden hair and eyes had gone dull and the face that was usually full of color was diminished.

Only one thing could be wrong. And that was that Edward Elric was sick.

Downstairs in the kitchen was Ed's little brother, Alphonse Elric, and his kind-hearted mother, Trisha Elric. They were both preparing each other for a very long day for house work and school. They were very happy and ready to start their long day...until Edward came downstairs. His mother was the first to notice his sickened body.

When she caught eye of him her green eyes filled with shock and she dropped her basket of laundry she happened to be folding at the time.

"Edward! Are you alright?" she immediately stood up from her wooden rocking chair and ran over to him. Just as she was about to put her hand on his forehead Ed pushed her away, but his attention was not on her, it was at the front door.

"Mom...I'm fine. R-really. I have to go to school anyway. There's something I've got to do! Plus I'm a big boy! I can handle a little cold!" Edward tried brushing off his illness but even he knew a 10-year-old boy couldn't handle something like this.

Trisha could tell that Ed was being reluctant and that he was really sick. Turning to Alphonse, she gave him the "look after your brother" look. With just he understood what his job was for the day. Not only would he have to go to school he would have to look after his stubborn older brother.

"(Why can't you just stay home Brother?)" he kept his thoughts to himself.

Even though it was a bad idea, Trisha let Edward leave with Alphonse and go to school. But she couldn't help wonder on why he wanted to go to school. After the two boys left she walked over to the calendar and looked hard.

Today was Valentine's Day...

**~ Resembool Road to Local Grade School ~**

Walking along the dirt path with their backpack over his shoulder were the Elric Brothers. Alphonse kept constantly looking back at his sluggish brother and noticed that he was getting worse with every step they took. Along the way, they began to have a small conversation.

"I know why you're going to school." A small smirk popped up on Al's face as he looked back up at him. No wonder he liked cats...his teasing smiles made him look like one.

"Shut it Al. As soon as I give her this...I'll g-go h-home-_COUGH COUGH_!" Edward stopped walking and held his chest. His coughs were starting to hurt him and his body was extremely hot. It was burning. The sun blazing down on him was only making things worse.

"B-Brother! H-hey are you alright?" Al dropped his bag and ran to Ed, quickly patting him on the back.

"I told you and mom!" he pushed his hand away, "I'm fine! Just l-let me do this!" grabbing his back he took off in front of Al and raced down the road. Alphonse called after him and chased after him trying to stop him before he made it any closer to the school.

But Edward's boost of energy had lasted all the way until he made it to the school's front doors. He weakly pushed it open to find only two people inside. His teacher, who he really didn't care about, and Winry Rockbell, his best friend.

"Edward? Hey what are you..."

Edward interrupted her and sat his bag down in front of her. He coughed but sucked it back in trying not to show that he was sick.

Winry noticed that he didn't look well. And she was really nervous when she didn't see Al with him. Those two were always together!

"Edward?" the Teacher walked over to him but he put his hand up.

"D-don't call her! This will COUGH! This will only take a second!" he unzipped his bag and began digging in it. By this time his vision was starting to blur and his body was shaking. And he could already hear other children about to come into the classroom.

"Darn it! Where is it!" suddenly, he grew frustrated and bumped all of his belongings onto the old wooden floor. How ironic that the teacher was a neat freak and almost had a panic attack when he did this. But Edward seriously didn't care.

After a few more seconds he spotted the small box underneath his notebook and picked it up with his trembling and sweaty hands. Winry noticed it and Ed tried standing back on his feet.

It was at that time that Alphonse had barged into the door. He was frozen at what he saw next.

Edward was holding the pink small box in front of him, hoping that Winry would take it and not crush his small heart.

"Winry...I made...this for you."

Her deep blue eyes sparkled as she gently took the box from his hands. Slowly she opened the box. Inside was a small note and hiding under them were to beautiful pair of diamond ear rings.

No doubt they had been made from Alchemy. Tears filled her eye she read the small note.

_For my Best Friend..._

_I Hope you enjoy them._

_Happy Valentine's Day_

_Ed_

Just as she was about to say something to him she watched his yellow eyes die out completely and his pale body hit the ground. She screamed and placed the ear rings at her feet.

"EDWARD!" Alphonse and Winry both screamed in unison. Al quickly ran over and checked on him. The Teacher also rushed over and checked him. He was burning up.

"Oh god! Alphonse! Run back to your home and get your mother! Winry, go to your grandmother and tell her we need a doctor! Quickly!"

With that the two were out the door. With a small smile of success it was that Ed finally fell unconscious and let the high fever drag him into a deep sleep.

**~ ? ~**

He felt so cold now. He wasn't aching as bad as he was earlier. What had happened to him? Everything before had all seemed like a strange dream to him. Was he able to give the ear rings to Winry in time? Was Valentine's Day over? Panic welled up inside him and she shot up.

He was in his own bed.

And in the room with him was a doctor, his sad mother, his teary eyed brother, and his worried best friend. They all said his name as he looked at him. His eyes still felt very heavy. And he still wanted to sleep. But he needed to know what had happened.

"Edward. Oh thank goodness!" Trisha was the first to wrap her arms around his little man. Al and Winry joined in and made it a family group hug.

"What...is going on?" Edward's voice filled with sweet child innocence.

"You passed out from a high fever. You've been unconscious for about a day and a half." The female doctor smiled at him.

They all let go of him and began to explain.

"If it wasn't for Al and Winry...you wouldn't be here with us right now..." Trisha said.

Edward looked at both of them, his pale face was back to being full of color.

"Ed! You idiot!" Winry smacked him on the back of the head. But before he could scream at her she gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Al blushed, but not as much as Ed did. He was completely embarrassed.

"Don't scare me like that ever again!" she cried and hugged him.

"Yeah Brother! Promise me, whenever you're sick you'll rest!" Alphonse scolded.

Edward nodded with a small smile, his mind still focusing in the small kiss.

"Alright...I promise Al!" a laugh escaped him.

His attention went back to Winry. He embraced her hug and closed his eyes. That was quiet a scare...but it was all worth it.

"Happy Valentine's Day...Winry."

* * *

**How sweet! So this is not based on Brotherhood because we all know how Winry got her ear rings in Brotherhood! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! And if you haven't check out the Broken Hearted Brothers Series if you're a fan of suspense and angst!**

**The End**

**Kok0roxGuardian**


End file.
